


Stupid [授翻]

by RSGS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 渣翻詳見原文





	Stupid [授翻]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830295) by [aroo4president](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroo4president/pseuds/aroo4president). 

> 渣翻  
詳見原文

"如果打一到十分，你覺得這個點子有多蠢？"Alexander表情空洞的低聲問Thomas。

"十一。"Thomas嘶著聲回答。"因為那是你的點子，所以它顯然_必須是_愚蠢的。"

"你說什麼？"儘管Thomas看不到他，他也知道Alexander的蠢臉露出了不可置信的表情。"如果我的記憶是沒錯的──而它_的確_是沒錯的──這是_你的_點子。"

"不可能，"Thomas面無表情，甚至沒有看向他，"我根本沒想過這種蠢東西。"

"是的，你有，你想的所有事都這麼蠢。"Alexander反擊，他從眼角可以看見Thomas在翻白眼。

"就算這是真的，而我們都知道這不是──"Thomas小聲地說，Alexander嗤之以鼻，"那也不代表這個特殊想法是我的。"

"是，它就是！"Alexander開始失去耐心，要生氣的人試著小聲說話是很難的。"它是一時衝動，我也承認我一時犯傻就同意了，但它的確是你的點子，是你_開始_的。"

"我非常確定是你先愚蠢的提出這個計畫然後我可能重複了所以現在它看起來像我的點子。"

"因為它就是！你為什麼就不能承認──"

"先生們，"神父尷尬的咳了咳，"這實在是很..._有趣_，但如果你們還想結婚的話你們得讓我繼續進行儀式。"

"當然，神父。"

"請，繼續。"

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇真的太可愛了哈哈哈哈哈哈  
感謝太太授權翻譯～


End file.
